


Tutoring

by lionlannister



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionlannister/pseuds/lionlannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is having trouble in his Russian class. Natasha offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> The Russian is most likely wrong.  
> I am aware of that.

Her frustrated sigh could easily be heard by his neighbors, she had been growing more annoyed with him by the minute. "Come on Clint it isn't that hard." A pale hand whipped through her bright red hair as she tried once more to encourage him. 

"Easy for you to say, this is a completely new language for me. Okay. IS this right? Здравствуйте, меня зовут Клинт." He looked up at her then, not sure if what he said had been even remotely correct. The music coming through the thin dorm room walls certainly wasn't helping his concentration and neither was the red headed woman in front of him.

"Yes! Yes, that was perfect. Now you get to start getting your reward hotshot," With a wink she quickly unwrapped her scarf and threw it on the ground. "not much for now but it is a very long list of phrases you have to learn." This was not the first time Natasha had tutored him in Russian, but it was the first time she was trying out this encouragement technique. 

Clint's eyes widened slightly, she hadn't told him what his prize was going to be. "Oh, um, right yeah. Can do. The next one is asking about the weather. I think it is является погода хорошая?" This time when his eyes met hers they were hopeful and more than a little lustful. 

She tossed her long neck back with laughter at the look in his eyes. Hair flung over the edge of his bed and feet carelessly tossed in his lap she looked at him with a devilish smile and carefully removed her jacket, letting it join her scarf on the floor of his room. "That's right too, I knew you just needed a little help."

He laughed then, though his eyes never left her. "Yeah, help. I was wondering why you wore so many layers when it isn't even that cold outside." Clint bit his lip slightly as he continued staring at her, not bothering to glance down at the open Russian language book beside him.

Small feet nudged his stomach and he moved his eyes to the book next to him. "You don't get anymore if you don't keep going," Propped up on her elbows Natasha stared at him uncompromisingly with only a small smirk on her face. "I have the utmost faith that you will have me naked before your roommate gets back." 

"He is staying the night at his boyfriends actually, we have the whole place to ourselves. All one room of it. Могу ли я получить направление, пожалуйста?" Her socks fell to the floor now and his tongue shot out of his mouth quickly to wet his lips.

"Getting closer hotshot, come on, you can do it," She sat up and watched him closely, toying with the denim of his jeans. "Good thing Steve is at Tony's, wouldn't want to have to cut this tutoring session short."

Clint tugged at the neck of his shirt, fanning his face. "That is the very opposite of what I want in this moment. I'm thankful that Steve got himself a boyfriend with an off campus house, well it is more of a mansion really. Далеко ли в театр?" His voice almost broke at the end of the sentence, so hopeful he had gotten right that the words came out slightly choked.

"I think you were hustling me, messing up so many times until I started taking off my clothes," She quirked an eyebrow at him as her fingers played at the hem of her shirt. "no, I have a better idea." Standing she unhooked her belt and let it slip to the ground before sliding back into the bed with him.

Clint's head fell against the pillow behind him as a groan escaped his lips. "You are a horrible tease Natasha Romanoff," shifting slightly he put his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him. "come on darling, I've done most of the work." 

Her kiss is hard and violent and just the way he likes it, all teeth biting into his lips and a fight for dominance that he would let her win without a second thought. Before he even gets the chance to let her win she pulls away, licking her newly bruised lips. "It looks like you still have a few sentences to recite Barton." Her fingers didn't move from their position on his hips, drawing small circles into his hipbones.

"Fuck, you are a very cruel tutor," one hand shot up to cover his eyes as a loud groan escaped his lips while the other remained on her hip. Я хорошо, как ты сегодня?" His voice was practically a whisper now and his she gave him a small smile before slowly, very slowly, removing her shirt. 

Natasha moved his hand up from her hip, cupping her breast with his fingers. Her eyes fluttered shut at the touch and Clint took the opportunity to steal another kiss, this time he took control and pushed her back into his bed. Kissing down her neck while his hands tweaked her nipple. Suddenly he was flipped on his back as she smiled at him from her spot beside him. Just a few more Clint."

"Oh my god you are going to be the death of me. I am so hard Natasha," Clint pointed down to his crotch to prove his point, his arousal was evident within the constricting denim of his jeans. Without any show she cupped him through his jeans and bit her lip, her cheeks flushed. "Shit, Nat, please."

"One more sentence and I'm all yours hotshot," Her pale hand moved up his chest tugging his shirt up and over his head, lips moved along the scars and lines on his chest. "just one more sentence and you can fuck me, you're not the only one that wants it." 

His breathing was heavy as his eyes sought out the Russian book that had been moved. "Fuck, um, shit okay. Я хотел бы заказать еду сейчас. Please be right, please be right. I want you so bad." His voice was practically a whine as his hips bucked.

Sliding off the bed she stood with more grace than he would ever be able to mange. "Lucky boy, got it right," She shimmied out of her pants, leaving her panties on, and stretched herself out beside him. "now what do you plan on doing?"

He pushed himself up and on top of her without a second thought. "Everything, you won't be leaving this bed anytime soon darling." He kissed her, hard and with no intention of stopping. Her hands battled his belt buckle and his groaned in appreciation when she pushed his jeans down, freeing his straining erection. 

"Big talk, can you live up to it?" She smirked at him and dragged her fingernails down his back moaning at the feel of him on top of her. She knew full well he could, this was far from the first time they had found themselves in this position. Long and thin fingers gripped him through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Clint kissed his way down her chest, paying special attention to both of her nipples as he slipped between her legs. "You know I can darling, when have I ever let you down?" He hooked his thumbs in her panties and slid them down her long legs slowly, trailing kisses down her thighs as he did so. 

She gripped his hair tightly and tried to drag him to where she wanted him but he wouldn't budge. "No, no. I'm calling the shots now Nat." His smirk was evil looking and she could feel it against her inner thigh where his mouth was placed, not moving despite how she yearned for it.

Her grip on his short locks didn't loosen as he slowly moved his lips up her thigh. "Come on Clint, I need you." Her back arched as his mouth finally reached her center. He licked up her slit slowly, relishing in the sound of her moan and the feel of her fingers in his hair. 

He sucked on her clit and pushed one finger inside of her, curling it as he pumped it. Legs wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him closer. His eyes shot up an met hers as he continued to suck and lick her. The flush of her cheeks grew as she looked in his eyes and saw the lust contained in them. 

Pushing in another finger she gripped her legs around him tightly, not letting him move. "Oh fuck, Clint. Yes." She clinched around him and dug her fingers into his scalp as she came around his fingers. When her legs slacked around him he brought himself up and rested a leg between her thighs.

He brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked off her juices from his digits. "I love watching you lose control, writhing underneath me and screaming my name. Your eyes squeezing shut as I fuck you." Her hands in his forced him down onto her lips, shutting off anything else he would say to her.

She dug her teeth into his bottom lip until he winced. "You are an asshole. I remember the first time we did this," her hands pushed down his boxers and gripped his cock. A strangled groan escaped his lips. "you were at that bar right off campus with Steve and Tony," she stroked him slowly, her thumb rubbing his tip. "I was there with some friends, dancing with a guy I didn't know." 

Clint buried his head in her neck and pumped himself in her hand. "I moved the guy you were with away from you and started dancing with you myself. We fucked in the bathroom." He smirked and bit into her neck, licking the mark as he kept pumping his hips.

Her hands directed him directly to her entrance. "And in Tony's spare room, and in my bed the next morning." She grinned up at him and he thrust into her with no ceremony, going in completely and swallowing her moan with his mouth. 

"Your roommate wasn't pleased with us," he said as he thrust into her deeply and quickly. "she still can't look me in the eye whenever I come by your room." A very undignified grunt escaped his lips and he pushed into her harder. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist and fingers clawed down his back, leaving marks. "I don't think she was used to hearing me scream like that," the legs clinging to him pushed him deeper into her causing Clint to bury his face in her bright red hair. "never been quite so vocal before you."

Reaching between them he slowly rubbed a circle around her clit. "I like hearing you scream," he whispered in her ear and bit at her earlobe. 

She did just that at the feel of him everywhere on her and in her. Screaming his name and balling her hand into the sheets of his bed. "Harder, please Clint harder." She moved her hips to meet his thrusts.

"What do you want darling? tell me what you want, exactly what you want." He groaned and flicked her clit once more before moving his hand up to her breasts, rolling her nipple between his fingers while sucking on the other one. 

"Fuck me harder Clint, please, fuck me until I can't walk straight," She dug her fingers into his hair again, trying to force him to go faster. He started thrusting into her harder and faster, movements growing more erratic. "fuck I'm so close, about to, uh, about to lose it." She bit into his shoulder as she came around him for the second time that night.

He yelled and strained against her. "You're so hot, so fucking tight, I never want to leave you." His movements grew more erratic as his own release grew even more near. 

"Come on baby, I want to feel you come inside me." Her legs clutched him tightly and he came with a shout, breathing heavily and propping himself up by his arms. 

A hand trailed up his sweat slicked chest as he fell on the bed beside her. She cupped his face and kissed him gently, eyes meeting his with a gentle look. "Let's get some sleep lover, I have class in the morning." She put her her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. 

His arm snaked itself around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. "Goodnight Natasha." he kissed the top of her head and let his eyes close.


End file.
